


Those who favour fire

by onereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Overly Poetic Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Challenge. Prompt: 'chemistry' 394 words.In which Harry and Draco ride out the effects of a potion, revealing every feeling that lies beneath.





	Those who favour fire

It was something to do with the potion changing their blood chemistry. Hormones. The flow of magic. Inherent compatibility. Hermione and Pansy’s calm explanations had dragged interminably until suddenly he and Draco had been left alone.

 

Together.

 

Now Harry’s understanding blurred. Language failed. Thoughts melted under the power of the heat filling him. Flames rushing along his veins and lighting him up obliterated reason and rationality.

 

Why question the obvious? Why resist the inevitable?

 

Draco - a Phoenix above him. Writhing. Rolling. Shivering. Flying.

 

Every point of contact sizzled; every shared, gasping breath was fuel on the conflagration they threw themselves into. Hands clutching, slipping on sweat, gripping harder. Lips and teeth and tongues tangling in panting, open-mouthed kisses.

 

Draco rose and fell, driving himself down onto Harry, golden flames lighting him up from within. The slick, obscene sounds of their flesh meeting merely background noise to the roar of their magic crackling and soaring around them.

 

This was like nothing else he had ever experienced before. No lust had raged like this. An unslakable desire that grew and grew, every moment of this fierce coupling only making him hungry for more, more, _more_.

 

His hands, dark on Draco’s porcelain skin, left marks of possession that blossomed like lush flowers in his wake. A beast, newly-woken in the pit of his stomach, roared in satisfaction at the sight. This man was his. They owned each other. He would keep him here, clasped tight against his body, until everyone in the world knew it.

 

This endless moment of escalation strained at his muscles, powerful thrusts turning into mindless rutting. Draco’s thighs shook against his torso, his body held upright by Harry’s tight grip, his hips caught in an endless dirty grind, his straining erection sliding against Harry’s belly – slicked with his own precome.

 

Not a word had passed between them since they had been abandoned to their own devices. Both drained of all capacity for discussion or dissimulation. Every civilised or self-imposed restraint was scored away from the surface, exposing the raw desire beneath, their craving appetites for each other as ferocious as any dragon.

 

Guttural growls, moans, and gasping little punched-out sounds were all the communication they needed. Eye contact as hot and constant and piercing as an arrow maintained the connection that every cell of their beings strained for.

 

This changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic - come and say hello on [my Tumblr](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
